comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth-3763
Earth-3763 is a reality where the vigilantes of New York City has formed the Avengers superhero team. This reality has two possible futures. Avengers Henry-Cavill-Superman.jpg|Born during the final days of Krypton, Kal-El was experimented by his father Jor-El by imprinting into his DNA the genetic data of Krypton's artificial birth, thus allowing future kryptonians to not suffer the errors of the Caste System. When he landed on the Earth, exposure to Earth's yellow sun turned him into a superhuman. When he did land on the Earth, he was found by Jonathan and Martha Kent, who took him in as their own son, Clark Kent. When he was a teenager, his family revealed to him his origin, and sporting a new costume, he moves to New York City to become a superhero. Fc730da2e763f9693e6ddf49fd1c7fbf-970-80.png|Peter Parker was just a little boy when his parents died in a plane crash, forcing him to move in with his aunt and uncle. But this was a blessing in disguise, as they raised him into a great man. However, he grew up a nerd in high school until he was bit by a genetically altered spider that gave to him superpowers. However, his career as a superhero began when his uncle was murdered by a thief that he let happen. VNlsRbF.jpg|Bruce Wayne is the son of medical doctor Thomas Wayne and the daughter of Kane Technologies founder Martha. While out watching a movie with his parents, his parents were gunned down by a mugger when they tried to fight back. Distraught, Bruce started travelling the world with Henri Ducard, who eventually brought him to join his League of Assassins, revealing his title of Ra's Al Ghul, and wishes for him to join. However, he finds that the League is no different than the man that killed his parents, and leaves in disgust. Returning home, he became a powerful vigilante. Gal-gadot-wonder-woman.png|Diana Prince is a 5000 year old daughter of Zeus and the amazons who has been travelling the world for milennia. After learning she has been under surveillance of the US government, she decides to debut as a superhero. John Stewart-1.jpg|John Stewart is a brave man who was a former marine and was chosen by the Green Lantern Corps to be one of the defenders of the Earth, due to it's origin in the creation of the multiverse. 4836157-mm.jpg|A scholar of mars, J'onn J'onzz watched his people burn to ash by the action of his maniacal twin, right before he was mysteriously teleported to the Earth during the Roswell incident. Marooned on the Earth, with his brother somewhere in the world, J'onn has been hunting Malefec for decades, hoping to make him pay for what he's done. Red_Tornado_powers.png|The Red Tornado is a robot created by STAR Labs as a government sponsored superhero. VixenCWSeed2.jpg|Marie McCabe is a woman whose parents was killed while living in africa. After inheriting a family totem, she gained the ability to mimic the powers of African animals. zatanna_by_forty_fathoms-d8o2ctj.jpg|Zatanna Zatara is the daughter of the wizard Giovanni Zatara, who has been operating as a secret hero for centuries. After her father's soul was trapped in hell, Zatanna began a crusade to save her father. jla_vibe_cv3-d6vfxx2ms4-3_4.jpg|Cisco Ramone is a STAR Labs scientist who worked alongside the Flash, slowly becoming one of his closest friends. After a time travel incident averted his death, he became able to manipulate reality, creating vibrations in existence. DrFate.jpg|Khalid Nassour is an Egyptian American medical student who has been chosen to bear the helmet of Nabu, to fight as one of the sorcerer defenders of the Earthen Planes. GalleryChar_1900x900_Shazam_JLWar_52efe00221d5e8.67242484.jpg|Billy Batson is a young orphan who was adopted into a large family, and while unpacking in his new room, he appears before an aged wizard who claims that he is the Earth's mightiest mortal, and shall have the power of SHAZAM. invincible-iron-man-03-epting-variant.jpg|Anthony "Tony" Stark is the youngest son of Howard Stark, but ironically he inherited Stark Industries from his father due to his siblings going off on their own. Quickly using his prodigy mind to make amazing inventions, and using his wealth to design himself as a playboy, he was at the top of the world. That is until terrorists kidnapped him using stolen weapons he designed. Quickly making himself a suit of armor, he escaped. He deactivated all weapon designs and quickly made himself the Iron Man suit. Pym Particle.jpg|Hank Pym is a scientist and the inheritor of Pym Technologies, and after he discovered how to control the space between molecules, he used these Pym Particles to make a suit that can make a person smaller or larger. At first he becomes a superhero for the thrill, but after he created Ultron, he fights for redemption. 85414-142796-hawkgirl.jpg|Kendra Saunders is the reincarnation of the Thanagarian princess Shayera Thal, bride of the warrior Katar Hol. While visiting the Earth to conquer it, the immortal Vandal Savage killed them for their Nth metal armor. However, the Thanagarian couple was able to add their genetic templates to the human gene pool, allowing the couple to be constantly reincarnated. Kendra is the latest for Shayera Thal. 1018826-brd.jpg|Big Barda is a New God who was born on Apokolips to be used for war. However, after escaping with her future husband, Mr. Miracle, she became a New God of New Genesis. 4411572-hawkeye+2.jpg|Clint Barton ran away from home with his brother Barney due to their abusive father. They lived with a band of circus performers who taught them to become the greatest archers in the world. After the owner of the circus was arrested for criminal activities, Clint became a robin hood-like thief who was eventually recruited into SHIELD. avengers_age_of_ultron_hulk-wide.jpg|Robert Bruce Banner is a timid and meek scientist who witnessed his abusive father murder his mother as a child. While working on creating a super soldier, Bruce was exposed to radiations that caused him to transform into a green beast when his blood pressure becomes too high. Since he's considered government property now, he became an international fugitive. Booster_Gold_v.2_32_virgin.jpg|Michael Jon Carter is a resident of Gotham City in the future who decided to travel back in time to the modern age to become a popular superhero. Hawkman (Legends of Tomorrow).jpg|Carter Hall is the reincanation of the Thanagarian prince Katar Hol, groom of Shayera Thal. While visiting the Earth to conquer it, the immortal Vandal Savage killed them for their Nth metal armor. However, the Thanagarian couple was able to add their genetic templates to the human gene pool, allowing the couple to be constantly reincarnated. Carter is the latest for Katar Hol. Metamorpho_BTBATB_001.jpg|Rex Mason is a childhood friend of John Stewart who served with him in a tour of duty, hoping to return to his fiance Sapphire Stagg. However, his future father-in-law, Simon Stagg, didn't like Rex and attempted to kill him by making him a test subject to a chemical that turns him into a shape shifter. Ted_Kord.PNG|Ted Kord is the CEO of Kord Industries, and spent his free time excavating lost civilizations with Dan Garrett. Eventually, they found a scarab of the Reach civilization, and Dan became the first Blue Beetle. However, Dan was eventually killed by Ted's malicious uncle Jarvis. Ted decided to uphold his friend's legacy with the new Blue Beetle, Jaime Reyes. the-flash.png|Barry Allen was a kid when his mother was murdered by the Reverse Flash. With his father framed, Barry became a forensics officer in the police force who was fighting to prove his father's innocence. One night, a particle accelerator exploded, exposing Barry to the speed force, making him both the first metahuman, and the fastest man alive. Mighty Avengers 3588798-5.jpg|Jean-Paul Valley never would have suspected that he was born into a family of assassins for the Order of Saint Dumas. After his father's death, his programming activated, turning him into a tool of sinister organization. However, he stopped being Azrael after Bruce managed to help him break his programming, but he was now on a crusade against Saint Dumas, stealing a batman suit and being a vigilante against the church. Batwoman_Vol_1_0_Virgin.jpg|Kate Kane has been fascinated by her father's life as a colonel after he saved her but left her mother dead and her twin sister missing. So, she joins the United States Military Academy, where she dropped out after it was found out that she's a lesbian. After an attempted mugging where her training came into favor, she decided to be a vigilante after seeing Batman in action. 1934297-gardner.jpg|Guy Gardner is a former cop who comes from a family of cops. When his older brother was in a shootout with a gang, Guy went to save him, earning a Green Lantern Power Ring. ZVoqSHh.jpg|Sarah Lance is the sister of Dinah Laurel Lance, and served as her predecessor for a time before her untimely death. Recently, she was resurrected by the League of Assassins, being organized by her former lover Nyssa Al Ghul. Resurrected, she serves as a hero. BenoistSupergirl.jpg|Kara Zor-El is the cousin of Kal-El, who followed him to be his protector. But when her ship was stuck in the phantom zone, when she escaped, Clark Kent was all grown up, and took her in as his partner, Supergirl. Ant-Man (1624).jpg|Scott Lang is a well meaning man and father who saw that a company he worked for was using a ponzi scheme on the workers. So he robbed from them and returned the stolen money, but he had to serve in prison. Now left to be a thief, he accidentally stole a suit from Hank Pym, who started training him to be a superhero. The-Totally-Awesome-Hulk-1-Lee-Variant-3b83c1.jpg|Amadeus Cho is a child prodigy, and is the youngest child of Dr. Helen Cho. After proving to be one of the smartest people in the world, he worked with Dr. Banner for a year before he was exposed to gamma, allowing him to transform. 55ba60fa8875d.jpg|Hercules is the legendary greek hero who was teleported to the present, but decided to stay in the present to be a modern day hero. Black-Panther-Captain-America-Civil-War-640x389.jpg|T'Challa is the biological son of T'Chaka, the king of the advanced african nation of Wakanda. When his father was murdered by Ulysses Klaw, T'Challa garbed himself in a suit made of adamantium to fight Klaw for his crime against his people. BLKKNGHT2015001_PowellVar.jpg|Dane Whitman is a descendant of Sir Percival, who served as the first Black Knight in King Arthur's court and is considered the first superhero before the fall of Camelot. After a relative, Nathan Garrett, attempted to use the magical Ebony Blade wielded by Percival long ago, but was unworthy and attempted to put the world in a crisis. Dane, proved himself more worthy and now wields the sword as a hero. xqkwjq5jneowyu7ern9x.jpg|Sam Wilson is a former USAF pararescueman who was recruited into a project using a jet pack with retractable wings. While training, he meets Steve Rogers and quickly becomes one of his closest friends. Simon_Williams_(Earth-12131)_001.png|Simon Williams and his brother Eric's family company became bankrupt, with Eric blaming Tony Stark. Eric becomes the Grim Reaper and becomes a supervillain. Eric turns Simon into a being of ion energy and blackmails him into being a villain. After Simon is saved, he joins the Avengers. 8_Spectrum.jpg|Monica Rambeau served as a lieutenant in the New Orleans harbor patrol when an experiment in the harbor gave to her energy based powers. Seeking the thrill of being a hero, she quickly became one before she started to be trained by the legendary Mar Vell. BenHugeWallpaper.jpg|While a student of Dr. Miles Warren, Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy had their DNA cloned to earn himself a nobel prize. During this time, he fell in love with Gwen, and when she supposedly died, he blamed Spider-Man, and when he learnt his Parker clones have spider powers, he figured out he's Spider-Man. He sent the clones to attack Peter, but Peter was able to convince two to become heroes. They were named Ben Reilly and Kaine. Ben Reilly is now a international hero. 2673950-the_sentry_returns_page_2___colors_by_mikemaluk-d5jbghw.jpg|Robert Reynolds was a drug addict who broke into an abandonned lab and drank a concoction of synthetic Kryptonian DNA, making him into a superhero. He rivals Superman, and is considered one of the greatest superheroes. But the Kryptonian DNA was from a dying Kryptonian who had escaped the Phantom Zone with an entity called the Void. The Void has been attempting to break free and destroy all of existance. aresthegodofwar_LargeWide.JPG|Ares is the greek god of war who was teleported to the present to battle Hercules. After hours of fighting, they bonded while lying on the ground in exhaustion. While Hercules tells him of the thrills of the modern age, Ares decides to stay to do battle with villains. 3453344-blue_marvel_11.jpg|Adam Brashear was a college fullback before going to serve in the Korean War. While joining a team of scientists in a study of antimatter, he was exposed to the energies of the negative zone, the same dimension that gave the Fantastic Four their powers. This gave to him "Paragon" powers, allowing him to be a government sponsored superhero until he was publicly unmasked. Due to his African American heritage, he was forced to retire even though President Kennedy considered him a great friend and ally. He retired as a college professor, now a husband and father. However, after an attempt on his life caused his wife's death, he resurfaced as a hero. jlwarww3.jpg|Orana is a red haired amazon, much like Diana. However, when her mystical armor had duplications made, Orana was one of the few who wore the armor, granting her a near identical look to Diana. However, she doesn't let this stop her from being a hero. 559d8ba2eec4c.jpg|Matt Murdock is the son of a semiprofessional wrestler who was murdered for not throwing a fight. Afterwards, Matt was groomed by the Chaste into the ultimate weapon with his blind but enhanced senses against the sinister Hand, a sect of the League of Assassins lead by a powerful demon. However, Matt left the organization to become a lawyer with strong moral and religious beliefs and acts as a vigilante. Chris-Hemsworth-Thor-Art-by-PC-Designs.jpg|Thor Odinson was the arrogant god of thunder until his father Odin stripped him of his powers until he proved his worthiness in humility and honor on Earth. Here, he learnt to have a desire to defend the Earth from evil. Now he wields the mighty Mjolnir hammer to save the world. Aquaman As Portrayed By Jason Momoa.jpg|Arthur Curry is the son of a lighthouse caretaker who has had the ability to speak with aquatic animals his whole life. Eventually, he found out his mother is Atlanta, queen of Atlantis, and his half-brother Orm has sent assassins to eliminate rivals to the throne. Activating his atlantean physiology, Arthur takes on his birth name of Orin to rival Orm as king of the sea. Secret Avengers 4842560-daisy-johnson_quake.jpg|Daisy Johnson is the daughter of Cal Zabo and his inhuman wife Jiaying. After Hydra attacked the couple with a baby Daisy, they were turned into monstrous counterparts. Daisy was found by SHIELD agents and eventually grew up to become a hacker and SHIELD agent when she experienced terrigenesis, giving to her vibration powers. 2961043-batwing+full.jpg|Luke Fox is the son of Lucius Fox, an inventor for Wayne Enterprises and the designer of Bruce Wayne's technology. Luke, having returned home from a tour of duty, witnessed his father almost being killed in his office, while fighting them, Lucius gave to him a gadget meant for Bruce, interesting Luke in becoming a superhero. Green_Lantern_Vol_5_16_Textless.jpg|Simon Baz is a Lebanese American who has been bullied since 9/11 by people who believe that were being racist towards him. This lead to him becoming a delinquent, but he quickly proved himself when he was bestowed a Green Lantern Power Ring, and now Simon is on a quest of redemption. New Super-Man (3763).jpg|Kenji Kong is a chinese teenager that lives in Hong Kong. After a fight between Clark Kent and an alien kaiju, the kaiju's destroyed remains rained down across the city, which suddenly activated powers within Kong similar to Clark. moon-knight-155323.jpg|Marc Spector is a mercenary who was working in egypt to find the temple of Khonsu, when criminals attacked his camp and left him for dead. However, the spirit of Khonsu brought him back to life as a being of justice, if he can get his sanity restored. 1733875-secavn014_cov.jpg|Brunhilde is an asgardian warrior woman who was sent to Earth to find warriors who died an honorable death to be sent to Valhalla, a warriors heaven. When Thor appeared, Valkyrie was quick to join him in his quest to return home to Asgard after centuries on Earth. 502525567e2d6.jpg|Sharon Carter is the granddaughter of SHIELD co-founder Peggy Carter, the girlfriend of Steven Rogers when he was active in WWII. After meeting the man, she became interested in him as her and joined SHIELD to be his liaison between him and SHIELD. Iron_Man_2.0_Vol_1_1_Textless.jpg|James "Rhodey" Rhodes is an Air Force commanding officer, and Tony Stark's military liaison and best friend. When it became apparent that Tony was going to be an independent superhero, Justin Hammer stole one of Tony's prototype suits and remade it into an american super soldier. Rhodey volunteered to wear the suit due to Hammer's past as a black market dealer. Rhodey tried to bring the suit to Tony, but the suit was hacked by Hammer and was forced to fight his friend before he was saved. Nova_Vol_4_36_Textless.jpg|Richard Rider is one of the two humans who serve in the Nova Corps of Xandar. He became one when Rhomman Dey crash landed on the planet and Richard was recruited when he witnessed the crash. Brian_Braddock_(Earth-12131)_001.png|While fleeing from a terrorist attack at the research station he works from, social outcast Brian Braddock crashed his motorcycle. His dying form was found by the wizard Merlyn, who offered to him a medallion or a sword to survive. Brian considered himself unworthy of being a warrior, so he took the medallion, becoming the defender of the UK. Human_Torch_(Android)_(Earth-616)_from_All-New_Invaders_Vol_1_8_cover.jpg|During World War II, Howard Stark Sr. was working on the shield of Steve Rogers, he also began designing a robot that would ignite into fire yet be impervious to it. This project was scrapped for the Steve Rogers mission. The project was resurrected in modern times, where the robot was created as a cyborg, appearing human on the outside. Since then, the robot takes the name Jim Hammond. A-N-A-D Spider-Woman.jpg|Jessica Drew suffered from a terminal illness as a child. Her father successfully cured her, but turned her into a human with spider powers. She quickly tried to use her powers for good, but all that did was get her captured and brainwashed by Hydra. After fighting the Avengers, she was freed from the programming and joined them in gratitude. mockingbird-103648.jpg|Barbara Morse is a SHIELD agent that fakes her falling out with the organization to shut down a crime ring in south america. After the successful mission, she chose to still function as a vigilante. SSM032-4.jpg|Otto Otcavius is a supervillain in this reality, but in another, he swapped bodies and with Peter Parker and succeeded him as a hero. Right before the Futures End destroys his reality, he was teleported to this Earth, where he chose to continue to reside in. 8e9d3e6b29f23a92e025c59d8ee28bf8.jpg|James Buchanan Barnes, more popularly known as Bucky, is Steve Rogers' best friend in World War II. However, he disappeared during a raid on a an enemy supply run. He was found by Hydra agents with a missing arm and was chryogenically frozen for decades until he was freed to kill Steve Rogers, who managed to break his brainwashing and saved him. Shang-Chi 2 marvel wiki.png|Shang-Chi is the son of Fu Manchu, a chinese crime boss with aspirations of world domination. He would spend the first 20 years of his life as his father's enforcer, until he met Danny Rand, who showed to him his father wasn't an honorable man as Shang was led to believe. So he rebelled and became one of Danny's closest friends and rivals. 00ef1ac62d1053de5769392e056cc220.jpg|Nubia is an amazonian warrior like Diana, who wears armor that is a duplication of Diana's to fight in man's world. tumblr_n2r3sx112t1rvm4udo1_500.jpg|Nathaniel Adam is an army colonel who was arrested for high treason, even though he didn't commit the crime. As an alternative to prison, or worse Guantanamo Bay, he volunteered for an experiment that would more than likely cost him his life. Exposure to the strange energies of the experiment turned him into a being of pure energy. Seeking to prove his innocence, he volunteers to be a willing government superhero. mister-miracle-prime-earth-0001-117113.jpg|Scott Free is the New God son of the Highfather, leader of the New Gods. To end the generation long war between New Genesis and Apokolips, a deal was struck to have the Highfather and Darkseid would raise the other's son. Scott was made into a slave and prisoner of Darkseid, until he finally escaped with Big Barda, his wife, and became a hero of Earth and New Genesis. Green_Arrow_(Stephen_Amell).png|Oliver Queen is the spoiled son of Robert and Moira Queen, owners of Queen Consolidated. While on a personal boat with Robert, a storm left the two shipwrecked, which took Robert's life. Oliver was forced to fend for himself on an island littered with pirates and other international criminals for five years. After being found by fishermen, he returned home to become a vigilante, since his father revealed that his mother was apart of a conspiracy to destroy the slums of their city, and fought to save his city from the people that failed it. Mystical-Strange-005-EW.jpg|Dr. Stephen Strange was an arrogant and condescending medical doctor until a car crash left his hands unable to perform surgeries like he used to. Out of desperation, he found himself before the Ancient One, who took him in as his student until he becomes Sorcerer Supreme. #Dr. Strange A-Force #Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) #Black Canary #Huntress #Katana #Poison Ivy #Catwoman #Green Lantern (Jessica Cruz) #Superwoman #Dazzler #Thor (Jane Foster) #Scarlet Witch #Hellcat #Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) #Tigra #She-Hulk (Jennifer Walters) #Jewel (Jessica Jones) #Captain Universe (Tamara) #Wonder Woman (Artemis) #Element Woman #Jocasta #Black Widow Avengers Academy #Robin (Damian Wayne) #Wondergirl (Cassie Sandsmark) #Impulse (Wally West) #Superboy (Jon Kent) #Hazmat #Powerman (Victor Alvarez) #She-Hulk (Lyra) #Spider-Girl #White Tiger #Firestorm (Ronnie Raymond/Jason Rusch) Uncanny Avengers #Black Bolt #Medusa #Crystal #Karnak #Inferno #Synapse #Thane #Firestorm (Jax/Martin Stein) #Batgirl (Cassandra Cain) #Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) #Superman (Chris Kent) #Hulk (Rick Jones) #Captain America #Quicksilver #Firestar #Iron Fist #Rogue #Wonder Woman (Hippolyta) #Cyborg #Orion #Vision Thunderbolts #Deadshot #Captain Boomerang #Enchantress (June Moone) #Plastique #Killer Frost (Louis Lincoln) #Multiplex #Parasite (Michael Allen) #Captain Cold #Mirror Master #Black Spider #El Diablo #King Shark #Harley Quinn #Deathstroke #Killer Croc #Slipknot #Red Hood (Jason Todd) #Superman (Son of Zod) #Agent Venom #Ant-Man (Eric O'Grady) #Deadpool #Elektra #Punisher #Red Hulk #Ghost Rider #Deathlok Young Avengers #Red Robin (Tim Drake) #Batgirl (Stephanie Brown) #Wonder Girl (Donna Troy) #Impulse (Bart Allen) #Aqualad (Garth) #Jade #Red Arrow (Thea Queen) #Powergirl #Iron Lad #Hulkling #Patriot #Wiccan #Hawkeye (Kate Bishop) #Stature #Vision II #Speed #Kid Loki #Ms. America #Marvel Boy #Ms. Marvel New Avengers #Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) #Starfire #Aqualad (Kaldur'ham) #Ms. Martian #Beast Boy #Raven #Terra #Nightwing (Dick Grayson) #Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) #Red Arrow (Roy Harper) #Superboy (Conner Kent) #Scarlet Spider #Justice #Sunspot #Cannonball #Nova (Sam Alexander) #Spider-Man (Miguel O'Hara) #Songbird #Atom #Wasp SHIELD #Nick Fury #Dum Dum Dugan #Maria Hill #Abigail Brand #Phil Coulson #Robert Gonzalez #Alphonso Mackenzie #Leo Fitz #Melinda May #Jemma Simmons #Victoria Hand #Lance Hunter #Antoine Triplett Runaways #Caitlin Fairchild #Bobby "Burnout" Lane #Roxanne "Freefall" Spaulding #Sarah Rainmaker #Percival Edmund "Grunge" Chang #Nico Minoru #Karolina Dean #Molly Hayes #Chase Stein #Victor Mancha #Xavin #Klara Prast Uncanny X-Men #Cyclops #Archangel/Angel #Wolverine #Sunfire #Magneto #Psylocke #Cable #White Queen #Juggernaut #Mystique #Sabretooth #Namor #Domino #X-Man #M All-New X-Men #Cyclops (Past) #Iceman (Past) #Angel (Past) #Beast (Past) #Phoenix (Past) #Colossus #Shadowcat #Marvel Girl #Jubilee #Armor #Pixie #Cloak & Dagger #Boom Boom #X-23 #Hope #Legion #Wolfsbane #Sunpyre #Dust #Stepford Cuckoos #Mercury #Surge #Blindfold #Transonic #Genesis Extraordinary X-Men #Professor X #Iceman #Beast #Phoenix #Morph #Polaris #Havok #Nightcrawler #Old Man Logan #Storm #Gambit #Sage #Chamber #Lifeguard #Slipstream #Northstar #Husk #Karma #Aurora #Magma #Magik #Blink #Multiple Man Guardians of the Galaxy #Star-Lord #Groot #Drax #Gamora #Rocket Raccoon Fantastic Four #Mr. Fantastic #Invisible Woman #Thing #Human Torch Allies #Alfred Pennyworth #Jim Gordon #Leslie Thompkins #Lucius Fox #Cat Grant #Chloe Sullivan #Emil Hamilton #Jimmy Olsen #Lana Lang #Martha Kent #Lois Lane #Betty Brant #Carlie Cooper #Harry Osborn #May Parker #George Stacy #Gwen Stacy #Flash Thompson #Ben Urich #Mary Jane Watson #Mary Batson #Freddy Freeman #Happy Hogan #Pepper Potts #Betty Ross #Caiera #Marlo Chandler #Doc Samson #Skaar #Korg #Hiroim #Elloe Kaifi #Iris West #Linda Park #Jesse Chambers #Patty Spivot #Caitlin Snow #Eddie Thawne #Joe West #Foggy Nelson #Karen Page #Stick #Angela #Odin #Sif #Mera #Merlyn #Roma #Saturnyne # Enemies #Scarecrow #Malefic #Joker #Ra's Al Ghul #Atrocitus #Lady Shiva #Parallax #Man-Bat #Sinestro #Poison Ivy #Mr. Freeze #Two-Face #Cheetah #Hush #Circe #Clayface #Nyssa Raatko #Talia Al Ghul #Giganta #Black Mask #Bane #Atomic Skull #Bizarro #Brainiac #Cyborg Superman #Darkseid #Doomsday #Faora #General Zod #Lex Luthor #Livewire #Mercy Graves #Metallo #Mongul #Parasite #Superboy-Prime #Beetle #Boomerang #Carnage #Chameleon #Dr. Octopus #Electro #Green Goblin #Jackal #Kingpin #Kraven #Lizard #Mysterio #Rhino #Scorpion #Shocker #Venom #Vulture #Black Adam #Dr. Sivana #Justin Hammer #Mandarin #Darren Cross #Ultron #Abomination #Absorbing Man #Leader #Maestro #Red King #Barney Barton #Gorilla Grodd #TO Morrow #Abra Kadabra #Captain Boomerang #Captain Cold #Golden Glider #Heat Wave #Mirror Master #Weather Wizard #Reverse Flash #Zoom #Bullseye #Kingpin #Mr. Hyde #Nuke #Purple Man #Typhoid Mary #The Hand #Destroyer #Enchantress #Hela #Loki #Ragnarok #Ocean Master #Black Manta #Jamie Braddock #Veranke # Category:Realities Category:Created by Spencerdude95 Category:Spencerdude95 Trinity Realities Category:Earth-3763